


Arrow Making 101

by NSIW



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: 总结：Clint也许是有点喜欢Tony，但是他并不打算告诉任何人这个秘密。其实他根本不打算表现出来这种喜欢。 实际上，Clint会做的，就是在Tony的实验室找到他，和这个天才一起做做他想做的，任何形制的箭头。





	Arrow Making 101

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrow Making 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867901) by [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt). 



> 简介：  
> 这篇文是Arson Baby要求的，也是我Clint合集里面的一篇文章。同样的，他们告诉我说，Tony发现Clint总是找借口去实验室和他共处是一件特别可爱的事情——类似于让他帮忙升级箭头这种事情。  
> 当然故事除了可可爱爱的相处，还有一些狗血，我就喜欢这样。

正文：

【Clint视角】

Clint不需要任何别的人来给他制造箭头，甚至在他加入复仇者联盟的前好几年开始，他就自己在给自己制造箭头了。包括那些特质箭头，比如爆炸箭头什么的。他在爆炸范围这方面，已经很专业了。

所以，不，他不需要任何人给他制造箭头。但是每一天的，他总是会有一些关于箭头的新点子，然后他会跑到Tony的工作室，把这个点子告诉他。

这些点子，有的蠢透了，

“我们可以射出五彩纸片，闪瞎敌人！”

“或者我们可以在纸片下狂欢，然后，嗯，可以让他们分心……”Tony说着说着就闭嘴了。

但是有一些还是挺有用的，比如说Clint提议在已有的捕捉箭头上在增加伸缩强度。Tony对此不置可否，嘟囔着什么纳米科技和愚蠢的弓箭手又有了可以从建筑物上跳下来的废话。但是Clint并没有认真听Tony说了什么，他的注意力全在天才弯腰时的翘臀上了。

所以，好吧，他并不需要Tony的帮助。但是他也控制不了自己带着东西来找Tony的习惯。只是为了尽可能地看到这个天才。某些时候，Tony一定是发现了Clint的小想法并且小小地开了几个玩笑。Clint对此很是肯定。毕竟Tony太聪明了。

Tony随意地对他挥了挥手，现在的他正在用那些微型工具调整着什么。上帝啊，Clint可以就这样他妈的盯着他一整天。不仅仅是因为天才的屁股。Tony不仅仅是那个在公共眼中所扮演出来的花花公子百万富翁。他同时也那么好看，有型。他真他妈的很时尚。

他真的很棒。不像Thor，队长或者Bruce。Tony看上去更像一个普通人。脱掉盔甲的钢铁侠，就像是放下弓箭的鹰眼一样。

好吧，这样的话也同样适用于Sam，Nat甚至Rhodey，但是却不完全一样。Tony并不在军队工作，也没有受过刺客训练，但是这个男人还是能轻易地放到别人。他从不放弃，他拥有各种资源和力量，而这真的很性感。

也许这一切都很性感。

所以，好吧，也许Clint真的很喜欢Tony。

或者只是一点点喜欢。

但是他不会对任何人承认的。

当然，Nat已经知道了，但是这是因为她是Nat，她总是什么都知道。她的人设就是这样。他们之间就是这样，不管了，反正他也从来瞒不过她。在某个电影之夜，Nat把他堵在墙角问询清楚之前，他就应该明白这一点了。

“你掩盖的也不是那么巧妙。”Natasha说着翻了个白眼。

“我是个间谍，Nat，”Clint反抗到，“而且你也是，你是唯一知道这事儿的人。”

“不，我很确定队长也知道了。还有Fury和Pepper也知道。等等，还有那个机器人也知道，它叫什么来着？是笨笨吗？”

Clint朝她扔着爆米花希望她可以闭嘴，而Nata也只是傻笑着。

所以，这就是他这边的故事。患者相思病的一个傻瓜，天天都想出各种愚蠢的借口，就为了多看Tony一眼。而Tony看到他也总是很开心，他总是愿意在Clint的蠢主意上面花时间去钻研。坦白说吧，Clint也不知道接下来要怎么办了。因为他的单恋成双是根本不可能的事情。他很确定Tony喜欢的人不是Pepper就是队长——虽然他动用了自己所有的间谍技巧，都没有确定这个人最终是谁——他并不会刻意去搅黄Tony的什么事情。但是Clint自己也有私心，好吗？

 

【Tony视角】

Tony挺期待Clint的到访，就像某些人一样名下。Clint在他明目张胆地看着Tony并且自己毫无察觉的情况下可爱极了。Tony能感受到Clint一路看着他的眼神，而且Tony也乐在其中*。能被鹰眼，被Clint注意到的感觉，还蛮高兴的。  
注： 原文中使用的词，其实是鸟儿在用嘴整理自己的羽毛的动词。但是它也有一层意思是喜欢某个人。（这个用词，就还挺可爱的）

笨笨在Clint在Tony周围乱转的时候，发出吱呀吱呀的声音。Tony只是看了一眼他的机器人，指着笨笨警告，“你别胡闹。而笨笨只是转了几下，Tony太清楚不过了，笨笨这实在嘲笑他。

Clint 笑着摇了摇头，双手插兜摇了摇头。弓箭手之所以这么做，可能是因为再一次事故后，Tony威胁过他不要不经过他的准许触摸任何实验室的东西。那次事故中是笨笨盖住了着火的助燃剂，而Clint却还在Tony拖着他去到医疗室的路上一路抗议。 

“你真的能理解他吗？就像R2-D2一样*？”  
注*：星战中那个蓝白相间的机器人小可爱。

“拜托，”Tony嘲笑道，“我创造了他，你真的认为我会不了解这些和我有着亲密关系的物种吗？”Tony在看到Clint因为自己使用的‘亲密’这个词而红了脸颊的时候开心地笑了起来。他完全是故意的。说着天才拍了拍手上的灰，双手抱拳问道，“好吧，Katniss，这次你又有什么想法？”

他们一起耗费了整个下午，趴在工作台上给Clint的箭头做调整。Tony完全被Clint的聪明和说话的技巧打动了，他甚至有些怀疑，如果Clint将这部分能力用在箭头之外会发生什么。

Clint第一来找Tony做箭头的时候简直是一场灾难，但是Clint很是耐心细致的解释了每一款箭头的制作工艺和风格，直到Tony摸索出来能解决Clint问题的最合适方法后才变得好一些。很明显的，Clint自己就能够制作他的弹药。但是Tony却放任了弓箭手每次来用各种蹩脚的借口来找他做装备的行为。

Tony从来不觉得自己会有任何可能的。

但是不管怎么说，这样的时光是Tony从自己工作中抽身的机会。同时，他还可以和自己最喜欢的复仇者呆在一起。

只是两天前，事情开始变得没那么好了。他们的弓箭手在执行任务中被复仇者们打断之后，事情就从此时开始急转直下。

当时的攻击发生在市中心的星巴克——为什么那么多地方，却选择了星巴克？——这一点让Clint感到很害怕。Tony总是觉得Clint就连呼吸的味道都有咖啡的感觉。复仇者从人数上就不占优势，虽然敌人并不是很强，但是由于数量众多也拉长了战线。

当Clint射出了他的攀岩箭头但是却因为一些原因没有把住墙面的时候。Tony很确定的是，他的心跳都被吓到暂停了。

Tony将另一个敌人一拳几乎揍进了墙里，然后快速展开了运算。Jarvis帮忙展示了可能的飞行路线或者别的救援方式。但是所有其他的方式都展示出一个可能：在  
Clint身边没有能够帮助到他的东西。

“Jarvis，将我的推进器开到最大……”

“Sir，我并不建议您这么做。对于这么近的距离来说，那样的速度太快了。”

“过载功率！”Tony大喊道，向Clint的方向飞快推进。“Mark！*”  
注*：猜测这里是在催促战甲快一点。

当然，Jarvis提醒Tony的关于过快速度造成的危险时完全正确的。Tony虽然接住了Clint，但是因为高速冲击的原因，Clint所受的伤并没有减少。接到Clint的时间并不足以让Tony减速，所以他们还是一起撞上了那面墙。Tony试着中冲击波炸碎一些墙来减缓他们的冲撞面，在他们撞上之前就炸掉那些墙。他对着Jarvis喊叫，企图关掉那些推进器。但是一切都太迟了。Tony只是停顿了一下，最终停在了闲置的十层楼上，他怀里是一个正在呻吟的Clint。

Tony因为Clint头顶上的血迹而重重吞咽了一下，还有被扯烂的制服，鲜血沾满了各个地方。但至少，Clint是意识清醒的，并且已经开始尝试自己站起来了。并且在把重量转移到自己腿上的时候，只是小小的颤抖了一下。

如果Clint就那么摔在地上的话，他可能会受更严重的伤，但是这样的感觉并没有让Tony更加放松。Tony张口想说些什么，但是Clint举起弓箭射向了Tony的耳后。是的，对付坏人。剩下的事情，以后再说。

但是，他犹豫了。

“去吧，Tony。我这里没事。这些坏人不会善罢甘休的。没时间再操心我的事情了。”

“好的，”Tony点点头。在他转身投入战局的时候，那种负罪感一直围绕着他。这一切都是他的错。很早之前，Clint就来找过他说过想要这样一个箭头，但是Tony还没能做出来。他一直把和Clint待在一起的时间，看作是一种愉快的休息时光。而这项工作，在当时似乎并没有那么急迫。当然，Tony已经准备好了完成这项工作。但是他当时的注意力重点并没有在这件事情上。

如果他有的话，现在的Clint就能有一个功能正常的箭头了。这样他就不会掉下来而面对几乎摔死或者受重伤的选项了。Tony有没有即使赶上来接住Clint其实并不重要，因为即使他赶上了，Clint还是受伤了。

操。

这就是另一个证据，证明在他作为一个自私的混蛋的时候，总会有人受伤。在这期间，Tony唯一不自私的行为，就是他控制好了自己没有对Clint表达自己的喜欢。

Tony很确定，如果他向Clint表明了自己的心意，结果就是他们不得不分手。这就会造成复仇者之间的间隙，Tony不能这么做。  
他们是很好的一个队伍，虽然有的时候有一些个人问题和自我中心。但是他们都是Tony可以信任的伙伴，在他的一生中，他很少有这样的伙伴。所以，他不能冒任何的险。

但事实上，他似乎还是冒险了，是吗?

现在的他只有一个解救办法。

 

【Clint视角】

Clint现在傻傻的站在Tony的实验室门前，完全无语，他从来没有被Tony锁在门口过。

回想一下，在他住院的时候，Tony从来没有过来看过他一次。但与此同时，能够出院看到Tony，成为了那段时间Clint唯一的精神寄托。Clint很庆幸自己没有受特别严重的伤。从那么高的地方摔下来，就只是崴到了脚——虽然这不在他的计划中。总体来说还是可以的，Clint仅有一些擦伤和瘀伤，因为高速撞击留下的。还有几处因为Tony接住他而留下的，破伪壮观的淤青（也许他的肋骨也碎了几块，但是Clint已经习惯了）。

总体来说，受伤是挺疼的。但是这总比他直接摔倒地上要好很多。绝对比银河系漫游指南里面那只鲸鱼要好得多，Clint想到。他总是很可怜那只可怜的鲸鱼*。  
注*：在银河系漫游指南中，一枚核弹变成了鲸鱼在重力作用下从大气层外面坠入地球。

所以，是的，看上去一切都没有那么糟糕，随时鹰眼都会好起来并且再次投入战斗。Sam顺便过来看望了他，给他带来了鲜花和零食；Steve不仅来看他了，还用狗狗眼给他道歉，他觉得Clint受伤是因为自己没能控制好全局的结果，并向他保证下次不会了。Nat来就是为了给他咖啡，但是Bruce也来看他了。Thor没来是因为他不在地球，但是Tony……Tony从来都没有来过看望他。Clint也没法相信Tony是因为太投入自己的工作，所以没感觉到自己不在大厦里面才不去看他的。

而现在，他更是被锁在了外面。

锁在了Tony的实验室外面。

这就说明了Tony并不想见到他。

他的眼前有一些模糊，然后Clint清理了一下自己的喉咙，“Jarvis，里面……嗯……没事，算了吧。”Clint摇了摇头，现在他要回到自己的房间里面去舔舐自己的伤口了，说不定还要处理一下自己的悲伤。

当然，事情从来不会那么容易。

等他回到房间之后，Clint发现之前感觉没有那么严重的疼痛，突然变得无法忍受。他也没有咖啡可以喝了，怎么会这样？一定是过去的他干的，而他所有的酒也都不见了。

他怀疑是Nat干的，除了她还有谁能不经过准许地进入他的房间拿走他的东西。

当然，还有一张Nat亲手写的纸条给他提供了线索，“谢啦，我需要这些东西。”

Clint叹了一口气，脸朝下倒在了床上。然后想起来什么似的喊道，“Jarvis，我很好，不要联系Nat！”然后开始祈祷这样的痛苦会慢慢消失。  
但是并没有。

Clint在沙发上照料着自己的伤口，顺便看着狗狗警察这个电影。现在的他不想和任何人待在一起，唯一他想要的人现在不想要他。Clint并不难过，该死的，这只是……战术性休憩，或者是别的什么的。

Clint肚子饿了，但是他懒得动。他现在根本没有移动的动力。他很确定自己的冰箱里面除了咖啡什么都没有。而现在的他，根本不想去公共休息室。

休息室就说明有人。有人就说明Nat会看到一个精神萎靡的Clint，而她就想知道为什么（而Clint也就会告诉她发生了什么，因为那是Nat，而Clint没法对她说谎）或者，他会在公共区域遇见Tony——那个不想看到他的人。

最糟糕的是，Clint根本不知道在过去的24小时内，到底是什么变了，才让Tony的态度变得如此奇怪。

是Tony发现了Clint对他的感觉吗？而这是Tony让Clint放弃这段感情的方法。或者说，是因为那场战斗。Tony一定对Clint很失望吧，因为他需要专门抽出时间来营救自己……

一定就是这样了。

 

【Clint视角】

Clint痊愈了，他不再躲在自己的房间里面，一切又回到了正规。

除了他再也不去Tony的实验室找他了。之前Clint怎么没有发现，那些在Tony实验室的小时光，花费了他一天中大部分时间。

不管怎么说，Clint受够了自己这种闷闷不乐的状态。

“所以，是什么让你这么不开心的？”Steve问道。

哦，操，不不不不不……Clint的头撞到了台面上。

“他在怨天尤人。”Nat说着从厨房另一边走过来。

“我没有怨天尤人。”Clint说着从角落的橱柜处站了起来。Nat从他手中拿走了那个空了的被子，重新倒满还给了弓箭手。而Clint也接过了这样的停火协议。

“Clint，你在和别人约会吗？”Steve的眉毛挑了起来。

“用不着这么惊讶吧，”Clint小声说道，“我还挺有吸引力的。有人喜欢我的，我当然可以和别人约会！”Clint的辩护声里面突然多了一声叹气。“但是当他们真的和我在一起的时候，才会发现实际上我的生活多么的混乱。”

“Clint，”Steve说到。他声音里面一些东西让Clint感到不妙。不，队长又要开始他的演讲了。“你并不是一个混乱的人。你是一个很棒的人。聪明，有趣，有资源还有更多的优点。能和你在一起的人，应该感到幸运。”

哦，不是演讲。而是一个安慰演说。这比演讲，更加糟糕。Clint在Steve一只手搭在他肩膀上的时候叹了一口气。

“嗯，好吧。显然对这个人来说不是的。我才是幸运能拥有他的人，即使我们只是朋友。”这么说虽然很痛苦，但是总比什么都没有好，“而且很明确的是，他甚至不希望我出现在他身边。所以……木已成舟。”Clint放下了他的咖啡，希望能立马从这里消失。

他站了起来，忽略掉Steve和Nat脸上的表情，在水槽里面放下咖啡就溜了，但是还不够快。

“他很难过，是吗？”Steve说到。

“你想象不到的难过，”Nat补充着。

“我以为他喜欢Tony。”Steve在电梯门关上的时候说到，Clint也不会听到他们的讨论了。Clint无力地靠在电梯里面，直到Jarvis第三次叫他名字的时候，才想起来他还没有给出去哪里的指示。

他差点就说出了Tony实验室的那一层，因为每当Clint感到难过，除了去找Nat，他就会去Tony的实验室。没有人像Tony那样能逗他开心的。最起码曾经是。  
但是当然得，这不再是一个选项了，不是吗？而Clint现在也不想回到他自己的房间，他在那里带的够久了。他需要换个地方，他需要给自己一点空间。

“去顶层，Jarvis。”Clint终于说到。

“好的，Barton特工。”

 

【Tony视角】

当Tony感受到来自美国队长和黑寡妇的两道死亡凝视之后，他真的希望自己没有到公共休息室来。

他害怕了，甚至一瞬间差点僵住。然后他想起来了自己也是钢铁侠这件事情。并且，他没有做错什么。

至少这一周没有。

他很确定他没有。虽然他还需要问问Pepper才能确定。

“怎么了？”Tony问道，并让自己听上去没有那么心虚。

“你是个混蛋。”Natasha说到。而Steve只是双手抱胸看着他，他脸上的表情写满了，“我对你很失望，Tony。”

“嗯，告诉你现在的感受是什么，”Tony干巴巴地说道，“并不是说你一直以来对我的感觉，而是现在我又怎么招惹你们了？”

“Clint”Natasha的声音听起来危险的甜蜜。而现在，Tony彻底僵住了。这不是一个好兆头，只有傻瓜才会来招惹黑寡妇，而Tony觉得自己显然不是一个傻瓜。

“嗯……”

“如果你不喜欢Clint，你应该直接告诉他，而不是躲着他。”Steve用那种美国队长不同意你的做法的声音说道。

Tony看着他们眨了眨眼睛，“什么，你们认为我不喜欢Clint？”

Steve耸了一下肩膀，“Clint是这么想的，你也许可以考虑一下为什么他会这么想。”

“又在教育我该怎么过自己的生活”Tony冷笑着。他控制不住自己要这么说，尽管事后他会按照Steve说的去做。他是对的。Tony就是在躲着Clint，他把弓箭手锁在实验室外面。但是这是为了Clint好，因为Tony搞砸了一切。

他从来没有想过在Clint看来事情是什么样的。Tony吞咽了一下，然后摇了摇头，“再说了，Clint会忘记这些，然后继续活下去的。生活还是一样的。”

“我给你一次重说的机会，这次，去掉那些自嘲的部分。”Natasha继续说道。Tony的肩膀松了下来，间谍能看透一切，“为什么你不告诉我们你真正的想法呢？”

Tony叹了一口气说到，“Clint受伤了。”

“Clint总是在受伤，”Natasha翻着白眼说到，“这并不是一个好的理由。”

“他因为我而受伤了，Romanov！我认为这是一个远离我的好原因了。”Tony吼道。

“别傻了。”Steve的双臂放下了，那种谴责的表情变成了同情。上帝啊，Tony想到，Steve还没完吗。“如果他摔倒了地上，会受更重的伤的。你能接住他真的很棒了，Tony！没有人能在那段时间及时救下Clint。”

“如果我没有搞砸的话，他根本不需要有人在下面接着他！”Tony转身走向橱柜，这样就没有人能看到他的表情了。他知道这里有酒精，他总是确保有酒。如果这段对话还要继续的话，那他需要酒精来帮助自己。并且他们说的是对的，Tony不能永远躲着他们。

毕竟他们是他的队友。

Clint是他的队友。

他闭着眼睛地抓起一瓶琥珀色的酒倒进一个玻璃杯里，他的手颤抖得太厉害了以至于很多酒都洒了出来。 他把瓶子推开，伸向玻璃杯。在他能拿起酒杯之前，Natasha的手阻止了他。

“Tony，Clint摔下来并不是你的错。你不能再这么怪自己了。Clint上个星期还被沙发绊倒了，这就是他。”Natasha轻声说道。

“但是这真的是我的错，”Tony虚弱地说道，“我总是在和他调情，从而减慢了给他做箭头的进度。如果我做好箭头的话，那个箭头就会发挥它的作用。过去的一周我都在实验室，没有任何阻扰。就是为了完成Clint每一个关于箭头的想法，还有制作出所有我能想到的能帮助他的箭头。”

“天啊，Tony，”她温和的声音传来，“只是，和Clint谈一谈，好吗？没有人会因为之前的事情怪你，至少Clint不会。”

“我会怪罪我自己。”Tony声音嘶哑地说道。

“Nat说得对，Tony。”Steve说到，“你不可能预料到这些事情的发展。像这样的事情，是不可避免的，我和Nat一样确定，Clint是不会怪你的。”

“Tony，Clint认为你讨厌他。”Natasha说到，而Tony只是颤抖了一下，“你需要去纠正这一点。”

Tony用手抹了抹脸，叹了一口去，“是的，上帝啊……好吧。”然后从转角走了出来，不去看他们两个中任意一个人。Tony走出了厨房，虽然他并不知道自己要走到哪里去，“Jarvis，Clint在哪里？”

“Sir,你的隐私保护政策不准许……”

“行吧，行吧。”Tony朝着电梯里面的空气挥了挥手。“我知道我编写的程序是什么，但是最起码你可以告诉我他在不在这栋楼里面。”

“那取决于您对于‘里面’这个词的定义是什么，严格地说，Clint不在大楼‘里面’。”

Tony的心都快调到嗓子眼了，又是这样，该死的Clint。“Jarvis，去房顶。”

“好的，Sir。”

没过多久，电梯门就在房顶打开了。坦白讲，Tony本应知道应该要第一个检查这个地方的。鹰眼总是喜欢待在高的地方。事实上，Clint曾告诉过每一个问他的人，他在高处看得更清楚。但是他也只对Tony说过，高处同样会帮助他清理思绪。

Clint当然会站在楼顶房檐边的几步之遥处，Tony吞咽了一口。Clint离边缘的距离真的太近了，这早已经超过了Tony的安全距离。他并不想吓到弓箭手，毕竟现在的他没有随身带着自己的战甲，因为之前他并不需要。他本来只是打算见见公共区域的复仇者们，而现在他身在这个地方，想着自己有可能一不小心把Clint吓得从楼上掉下去。

也许他应该晚点再来？

或者带着他的战甲再回来，只是为了以防万一？

“别躲在那后面了。你想要什么，Tony？”Clint问道，他的声音明显的破碎不安着。操，Natasha说得都是真的。

他需要来改善现在的情况。

 

【Clint视角】

Clint听到了电梯关门的声音，还有人为了掩饰到访所故意放快的脚步。Clint很确定不是Natasha追上来的，尽管她也知道这里是Clint的避难所。Steve则是什么都不知情，如果还有什么人会知道他到这里来的话，那只能是Tony了。

也是Clint觉得最不可能上来的人。

除非他不知道Clint也在这里？这里毕竟是Tony的大厦，他当然该死的想去哪里就可以去哪里。

Clint在等待着他会说什么，或者转身回到电梯里面去。但是几分钟过去了，Tony还是悄无声息地待在那里。

“别躲在那后面了。你想要什么，Tony？”Clint成功的控制住了自己的叹息，但是没法控制住自己声音里面的难过。

“嗯，理想来说，我现在挺想你从楼边上回来的。你这样让我有点紧张了，小鸟脑袋。”从Tony说话的声音来看，他又靠近了一些。

“为什么这么说？你认为我会傻到再次摔下房顶？”这一次，Clint确信Tony能听到他话语中的苦涩了。

“你确实有不少时间都在从高处坠落……但是Clint……我很抱歉。”

Clint眨了眨眼，终于转身面向Tony，他发现那个天才就在他身后不远处。但是也没有近到可以触碰他的距离，看上去那个天才好像害怕靠的太近会伤害到Clint一样。

“等等……你在说什么？你为什么感到抱歉？”这不合理。这并不是Tony的错，是情况所迫，是箭头没有工作。更确切地说，Tony救了他的命。为什么他却成了那个在道歉的人？

Tony开始说话了，他的眼神躲闪了一下但是最终看向了Clint。然后他深呼吸了一口气，站直了看向Clint的眼睛。

“你来找我让我帮你升级箭头，但是我让你失望了。我们去战斗的时候，你使用的是我说过需要修复的武器。而我，却是让你使用不当武器作战的元凶。也许是那些坏人让你从楼上掉下来的，但是却是我的疏忽让你失去了自救的可能。”Tony呆呆地站在那里，每个肌肉都显得很紧张，他的手摆在自己的身体两边。即使这全程，Clint都用一种不可置信的眼神看着他。

Tony是因为这个而感到抱歉？这也是Tony把Clint拒之门外的原因？不停地躲着他，就因为Tony感到内疚？

Clint摇了摇头，从楼边走了过来。看着Tony惊奇的目光和猛然吸气的样子，直到自己又走了几步靠近Tony才终于松了一口气的样子。看着他吸气呼气，看着他因为自己靠近紧张地有些闪躲的眼神。嗯，Clint这么靠近楼房边缘真的很让Tony担心。是一直如此，还是最近才发生的事情呢？

“没什么好抱歉的，那就是一场意外。Tony，我从来都没有生你的气。”Clint说到。

Tony发出了一声局促的笑，“Natasha说你不会怪的我。但是上帝啊，你真的应该责怪我的。”

“你在我的箭头上做手脚了吗”Clint眯起眼睛询问。他不认为Tony会这么混蛋，或者他错了？

而Tony则猛然地抬起头，“当然没有！！”

“那我真的不知道为什么我会因为一场意外而责怪你。这就是一场意外，Tony。这是你一直以来躲着我的原因吗？”

“其实吧，”Tony缓慢地说道，一个笑容出现在他的脸庞上。那个笑容让Clint气息不稳，他真的很想念这个该死的微笑，“那只是一部分原因。我有样东西给你看。”

说完Tony转身走向电梯，两步之后他回头看向了Clint。发现他们个弓箭手还站在原地，Clint有些搞不懂，是什么让Tony突然转变了心情。

“来啊，我觉得你会喜欢的。”Tony坚持说到。但是当Clint仔细看向Tony的表情的时候，他才发现，Tony的心情并没有变好，只是看上去而已。这个天才还是那么的紧张，不安，他的眼神在躲闪着Clint。

Clint点点头跟上了Tony。进入电梯后，他们再一次进入了一个狭小封闭的空间。这是Tony把Clint抱回大厦直冲医疗室之后，他们第一次如此近距离的接触。

“Jarvis，你知道路的。”

“当然，Sir。”

当电梯开始移动的时候，他们两个人都没有说话。空气中除了一些尴尬的气氛外，什么都没有了。而电梯到达目的地的时间，比Clint预计的要快很多。

Tony用手肘碰了碰他，带着Clint进入了一层新的楼层。这一层Clint之前从来没有来过。看上去正面墙上都是各种供给，还有一个玻璃展柜，里面陈列着各式各样的武器——它们看上去都是弓箭，还有一些看上去就像是特制的。在房子的角落，Clint能看到一些特制的机械，液压钳，工具等等。而这个地方，之前并不是对外开放的。

Clint略带困惑地说道，“这是……一间工作间。”

“这并不是一间普通的工作间。”Tony骄傲地说道，转身伸出了他的双手，“这是一个箭头的工作间。”

“好吧，”Clint缓慢地说道，“为什么？我不需要那些花里胡哨的东西来制作箭头。我在我自己的空闲时间做一做就好了，通常都是在我自己的房间里面。”

“嘿，先别这么早下结论！让我带着你转一转先！”Tony坚持说道。

“Tony，我不需要你带我转。”Clint坚持到，“告诉我，你并没有把这整个楼层变成一层箭头制作间就是为了我。”

“当然不是，只是一半的楼层。而那一半，”Tony指着对面另一扇门，“那边是测试区。”

而Clint则试着指出：“我们已经有这样的区域了。”

Tony则发出了嘲笑的声音，“这个可不一样！之前的是为了联系靶子，这个是为了探索的。”Tony走到其中一个桌子前面，那个上面已经有好几个箭头了。“你看，我做出了能喷出五彩纸屑的箭头，新的抓捕箭头。嗯，确切说，我有很多这种类型的箭头，看看你喜欢哪一种。我还有带有降落伞的箭头和一大堆有信号弹的箭头，还有……”

Tony开始漫无边际地说这话，Clint沉默的时间越久他说话的语速就越快。等到Tony想要传达的信息终于进入Clint的大脑的时候，Clint才发现Tony在过去的几周并不是在刻意回避他。而是把自己关起来，把Clint曾经说过的——不管是不是在开玩笑的——箭头，都造了出来。还创造了更多，别的箭头。

还重点介绍了Tony改进过的，在上次战斗中出现问题的箭头。还有一些别的和这个功能差不多的箭头。

Tony并不单单是感受到了愧疚。Clint突然意识到，Tony整个人都被那件事情吓到了。此刻，Tony看到他站在屋檐边紧张的表情，和Tony看到他远离高处之后放松的表情突然闪回到他的脑海中。

想都没想的，Clint一下子拉近了两人之间的距离，一把把Tony抱住怀中。Tony震惊了一下之后，在Clint的怀抱中融化了。然后他紧紧地抱住了Clint，几乎绝望的。

“谢谢你，Tony。”Clint说到，“这对我来说，真的该死的意味着很多。知道你这么在乎我……我还以为你不想再看到我了。”

“这是不可能的。”Tony说到，他的手指紧紧地攥住，整个人都投入了Clint的怀抱。“所有人都放弃了我，除了Papper和Happy。我总能赶走所有人，有的时候我甚至没有这样的意图。但是我从来不想让你离开。”

Clint傻笑着说到，“好吧，现在既然我知道这件事情。那你要赶走我可能就更难了。”

“你保证？”

看向Tony的眼中时，Clint终于吞下了他的怀疑。他错了，在他认为Tony并不像和他扯上任何关系的时候。也许，他认为Tony永远不会喜欢的感觉，也是错的。而现在房间里面的氛围，也正印证着Clint的猜想，所有的一切都在催促着Clint做一些傻事。

天啊，上帝保佑我没有想错。我最好不要会错意，否则这将成为我这辈子最尴尬的一吻——Clint的眼神游走在Tony充满期待的眼神，他那微张的双唇上。Clint舔了舔自己的嘴唇，更加靠近了他的天才。他能看到Tony的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。

“你要吻我吗？”Tony小声说道，微笑在他的唇边出现。

“如果你愿意的话。”Clint也同样轻声回复到。他的心跳声如此之大，Tony应该都已经听到了。

“上帝啊，当然。”Tony吐出一口气，“只有一个问题：这个吻是因为你接受了我的道歉，还是有一些别的什么深意？因为，实话实说，我期待我们之间可以有些别的什么深意了很长一段……嗯……嗯。”

在Clint的唇靠上来的时候，Tony就闭上了眼睛。他们每一次触碰，都让Clint颤抖；每一下从Tony传来的气息，都让Clint融化在Tony的怀中。Clint又向前了一点，一只手穿过了Tony的黑发，那让Tony也开始呜咽。像是对上帝所发出的虔诚的呜咽。然后是Clint轻轻用舌头打开Tony的双唇，开始了他们的探索。

原来，还有更好的办法让Tony闭嘴——而这其中还伴随着Clint所能听到的最美丽的声音。

最终，在一系列的亲吻和温柔的探索之后，在Clint亲吻了Tony足够多次，而知道自己永远不会厌倦于和Tony的亲吻之后。Clint停住了，“是有别的想法的，一定的。操，Tony，我可以这样一直下去。站在这里亲吻着你。”

“我不反对。”Tony得意地笑着。他的手抚摸上了Clint的脸颊，把他拖入了更多的吻——这一次显得更加急切，比之前都更加热烈。

Clint对此也没有异议，那是想嘲笑现在的Tony的。但是此时此刻，他的嘴又更重要的作用。

Tony拉回的时候Clint又发出了叹息，一路追随者他们的天才。Tony被这个场景逗笑了，他的拇指在Clint的脸上逡巡。然后Clint睁开的了眼睛——他甚至不知道自己是什么时候该死的闭上眼睛的？——他看向Tony，只是看到了一个流泪的天才。

“天啊，Tony。”Clint轻柔地说道，抬手擦掉那些眼泪。

“我很好。”Tony说到，“我保证。只是……我现在幸福的难以置信。我本来以为我搞砸了我们之间所有的可能。我们的友谊，我们可能的情愫。我以为我差一点就失去你了——不管是字面意思上的还是真实的，但是然后……”Tony恨恨地吞咽了一下。

“Tony，别说了。你不需要一直道歉。”Clint说到。“那不是你的错。只是运气和时机不好。你救了我。也许也不是你最后一次需要这么做。我也会去救你的。即使没有我们之间的化学反应，你也是我的队友。而这些，就是我们的工作。”

“你已经救了我了。”Tony补充道。

“你就是个傻瓜。”Clint笑着用另一个吻来奖励了Tony。

“我不是！”Tony怒气冲冲地回复。 Clint只是盯着他看了看。然后天才继续说道： “好的，很好，我是。但你不能告诉Natasha或Pepper我承认了，她们不会放过我的。”

“那你要怎么做才能让我守口如瓶呢？”Clint笑着趴在Tony的怀里，把自己深深地埋在他的颈部，这让Tony笑了出来。

“一个吻够不够。或者一打，这个我们可以商量。”Tony在Clint亲吻他脖子的间隙说到。

Clint模模糊糊地像道，“行吧，让我们把吻来作为一种支付方式吧。”

Tony笑着开始了下一个吻，胳膊向下环住了Clint的脖子。而Clint在Tony的注视下忍不住地颤抖着。

Tony的笑容更大了，“我觉得这个主意不错。”

Clint突然感觉自己可能是把自己卖给了Tony Stark，但是他也觉得自己大概永远不会后悔这个决定。

至于其他人怎么想……

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting translation work in AO3.  
> I have linked this back to the original writer. Please tell me if I did it wrong.
> 
> Thanks pherryt for writing this down.


End file.
